Gray x Lucy a ramdom and crazy story
by Aisleene
Summary: This is a random story, it might have content that doesn't make sense... but in the end it would! In this story Gray and Lucy has to prove that they really like each other. As in all story there has to be drama so don't get mad at me if I put some character as bad ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Graylu**

**First of all, I want to tell you that I have a especial way on writing my stories and also that my writing in English sucks… my first language is Spanish but I decide to write the story in English because most of the people understand it. Well hope you like my story. **

It was just a normal day in our favorite guild, Fairy Tail. As usual Gray and Natsu were fighting while Erza and Lucy where talking.

Erza - "Those two never get tired of fighting…"

Lucy - "You know that is there way of getting along."

"That's right; after all is just that they are ice and fire." Mira said while watching the fire and ice mages fight.

"Well… is already 4:00 at clock so we better make them stop." Said Erza while she stood from her sit.

"4:00 AT CLOCK!? ALREADY?! SERIOUSLY?!" Said Lucy whit a surprised expression on her face.

"Yea why?" Erza asked whit curiosity to the blonde girl.

"I got to go; I am going to be late to my date whit Loki" Said Lucy while walking to the guild door.

Soundly a black haired and pink haired mages got in front of Lucy.

"YOU GOT A DATE WHIT LOKI?! " Said the shocked mages.

"So, you guys finally decide to stop fighting?" Said Erza without reasoning what was happening.

"Loki, your celestial spirit? Are you kidding?" Said the black haired mage, ignoring the commentary of Titania

Lucy - "Yes, why?"

"First of all you don't like him, so why going on a date whit him?" Said Erza reasoning what was happening.

"It was a promise; I promise him that if he beat our last mission enemy I will go on a date whit him. And now that I have explained I am out." She said while she leaves the guild.

Gray – I don't get it…

Natsu – HAPPY! Stay here, I have something to do.

Happy – A-aye…

"I have something to do as well, so I'll see you later." Said a half-naked guy while he leaves the place.

Mira – Oh my…

Erza – What get into these two?

Meanwhile whit Lucy:

"Finally… I am in home. Now to change my clothes and hair."

After 30 minutes later:

"Uff… Finally, I am done. Hu? It's 4:45 already? Time really passed fast… I better get going." Said the blonde mage while she was going out of her house.

When Lucy turns around she sees a blue haired mage…

Lucy – Hey Levy! How are you?

Levy – I am fine, and you?

"Good" she said whit a smile.

Levy – Where are you going Lu – chan?

"I am going on a date whit Loki."(You don't need me to tell who is talking, right?)

Levy – So you finally fall for him?

"That's not it! I promise him to go on a date whit him if he beat our last mission enemy."

Levy – Oh… so that's it…

"I got to go, bye Levy."

Levy – Bye Lu – chan. Have fun in you date!

"Thank you Levy!"

When Lucy keep walking a bush started to follow her.

"Hu? A bush is falling Lu – chan?" She said while walking to the bush. "Hey! Who is hiding in there?"

Bush - Shhh...

"Who is it? Tell me or I will call Lu-chan"

"Alright, alright... It me, Natsu...

"Natsu? Why are you falling Lu-chan?"

"Just to make sure that she is ok, anyway. Bye, I can't loose her track.

"Ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Here is chapter 2 of Gray x Lucy a crazy random story. Hope you like it, please review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Natsu keep running behind Lucy but he got distracted by the smell of food and before than he knows he didn't have an idea of where Lucy was. He tried to find her but she wasn't any were to be found, even whit his nose he couldn't find he and he was starting to get pissed about the idea.

Meanwhile Lucy was almost at the restaurant Loke toll her, she looked for her mirror on her bag to see if she was ok. When she finish, she entered the restaurant she didn't see Loke she was about to ask the waiter if he has saw him when a fancy looking Gray show up in front of Lucy.

Gray- Hey Luce!

Lucy- Gray? What are you doing here?

Gray- Loke search for me… em… he said that…um… he needed to do something so he wouldn't wake it here and tell me to come in his place.

Lucy- That's so weir of him… oh, well he lose his chance.

**Gray's POV***

I didn't wanted to hurt Loke, but I knew he wouldn't let me be the date of Luce instead of him…

_** *Flashback***_

I went inside the restaurant knowing that Loke would be in this one; this is the place he chose to go on dates with all kind of girls. Since he entered the guild he has always be a flirt and keep going out in dates with girls taking them to the same place…I never care of what he do or stop to do but this time is different, is Lucy who is going on a date whit him, I wouldn't accept this! How knows what he can convince her to do? Although Lucy is not that kind of girl and Loke is not really that bad guy but still… I stop my steps as I see a familiar face sitting next to a window.

Loke- HEY GRAY! Came to have a date too?

Gray- Well actually I came here to take YOUR date. –I highlight on the word "YOUR".

Loke- What? What do you mean?

Gray- I am sorry Loke, but is Lucy we are talking about here, so… ICE MAKER…!

_** *End of flashback***_

Yes, you got the idea right, I froze Loke… I know, he is my friend but it was necessary…

Lucy- So Gray, since you are my date tonight how about... we-we have some... fu-fu-fun...?

Gray-Whatever you want princess...-Lucy blushed after hearing that... man... she looked so cute.

Lucy- Then lets go to the park!

Gray- Don't you want to eat something first? -Lucy nodded and then we sit on the table order from the menu's. I feel bad knowing that Loke was locked in the bathroom but I will get him out as soon as my date with Lucy finish...

* * *

After a while we finish our meals and make our way to the park it mas almost sunset, everything was going fine I even get the courage to ask Lucy for another date!

Gray- Lucy...

Lucy- yes Gray?

Gray- I was wondering, may I'll be able to ask for another date of you?

Lucy- Sure!

Gray- Really? Then how about on Sunday?

Lucy- Sounds good.

Gray- The make sure you have skates for ice.

Lucy- Why?

Gray- Just make sure...

We keep on walking until we get to the park, when we get there we sit down on a bench and enjoy the sunset, man I can believe I am doing this kind of stuff. That one of the thing only Lucy Heartfilia make me do. When it was almost dark I walk Lucy to her home but when we get there saw the annoying flamehead and Loke. Wait! What is doing Loke here? He is supposed to be frozen.

Lucy- Hey look, it seems that Loke came to apologize...

Gray- Lucy wait!

Lucy- Hu?

Gray- I-I- I am sorry, I... I lied to you. Loke didn't tell me to be your date...I just...fro...him...and...ta...you..a...fro...him...

Lucy- You froze Loke to go on a date with me?

Lucy started to lough, I didn't see what was so funny about it.

Gray- What so funny? Should't you be mad?

Lucy- Gray if you wanted a date with me you just have asked...

Gray- Yea I know... but...

Lucy- Well, better get inside is late and is starting to get really cold.

Gray- You can't just enter to your house now...Natsu is there too I am sure he won't let you sleep asking you questions.. -I needed a excuse to don't Lucy get near her house. I knew if she get inside there Loke and Natsu would ask her questions and she would answered without lie and I will get killed for sure!

Lucy- Loke is no problem, I can close his gate, and Natsu...

Gray- Don't know what to do with him hu?

Lucy- Well...

Gray- Stay in my house until tomorrow okay?

Lucy- But that would be... weird...

Gray- I not going to do anything to you..unless...

Lucy- Unless what?

Gray- (*getting closer to Lucy*) Unless you want...

_**Lucy's POV***_

_****_I felt my face torn red... I jut couldn't help it...We has jut few inches away and it looked like if he was going to kiss me... but then...

Gray- Are you coming?

Lucy- he? Oh! ok, but stay away from were I am going to stay.

Gray- Ok ok...


End file.
